El regreso de una Gem
by NebePon
Summary: Y el mundo se detuvo. Y se escucho un Pof. Adelante y lean.Historia alternativa desde Keeping it Together
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con él de ninguna forma, solo busco la diversión de quienes entren a leer esta historia.**

Nota de la autora: por favor si has leído, deja tu comentario, bueno malo o lo que quieras decir. Toda crítica es constructiva.-

 **Esta es una historia de varios capítulos, mas o menos largos, depende del tiempo. Y de sus opiniones**

Xxx

Steven sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El sitio obscuro, las interminables paredes del cañón bloqueaban todo acceso de la luz del sol, las maquinas arrumbadas y algunas más o menos desarmadas y en ese instante también las nuevas armas que la gem del homeworld había creado.

Todo ocurrió sorpresivamente. El ataque había sido inesperado. Las alarmas se activaron en el momento en que el plan de Peridot había iniciado. Y había sido tan obvio pero a la vez a ninguno se le había ocurrido siquiera pensarlo, es decir… donde más habría de ir la Gem….

Peridot había ido al único lugar en el planeta donde existía la tecnología para poder crear armas, o una nave… el KinderGarden… y a ellos no se les había ocurrido ni si quiera revisar lo que allí había ocurrido. Ahora era evidentemente tarde. Inevitablemente tarde.

Y ahí estaba Pearl furiosa consigo misma por no haberlo pensado con los puños cerrados y la lanza en posición de ataque. Sus mejillas azuladas de furia la mirada fría y calculadora, Garnet confundida por no haberlo previsto, simplemente había concentrado todo su potente habilidad en adivinar cuál sería el movimiento de la que suponía la mayor amenaza, Malachite y Amethyst demasiado turbada con sus propias emociones y recuerdos, por estar ahí, donde había nacido sin pedirlo, donde otras como ella podrían nacer…. Estaba demasiado ofuscada para ser realmente útil al equipo.

Y Steven al medio, recordando que en tiempos complejos su escudo era la mejor arma, porque era imposible saber la nueva fuerza de las armas de la verde gema.

Esta se encontraba en algún lugar, pero podían verla por medio de una pantalla que mostraba su rostro inexpresivo y sonaba su voz neutra.

\- ahora las prioridades han cambiado, con la desaparición de Jasper, la primera prioridad es capturar a Rose Quartz

Las Cristal Gems reafirmaron sus posiciones alrededor de Steven-

-Fuego- murmuro a la vez que con sus dedos largos dibujaba un círculo en una especie de pantalla portátil que tenía a su lado.

Y fue ahí donde nuevamente el mundo se detuvo.

Steven, sabía que su escudo era lo único que los salvaría del inminente ataque, y sin dudarlo cerro sus ojos, imploro a la esencia de su madre que sabía estaba ahí, con él, no fallar. Suplico en el fuero interno de su der que nada pasara, que todo saliera bien. Y la luz brillante rosa ilumino el lugar, y el escudo se desplego brillante fuerte y enorme, con su signo brillante. Y la luz del rayo que había lanzado Peridot se vio opacada por su potente defensa.

Y aun así, no supo que ocurrió. Cuando alzaron la mirada, la Gem verde sonreía con una expresión de total triunfo.

Y las chicas no entendían por qué estaban completas y a salvo. Pero fue Garnet la primera en notarlo. Y luego Steven. Cuando su escudo se desvaneció y un potente dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. Toco con una mano temblorosa su abdomen y noto sangre, indudable muestra de su naturaleza humana. Y se sintió mareado, con ganas de vomitar, con sus piernas que le fallaban y sus ojos que se nublaban, lo entendió en ese último esfuerzo de su conciencia. El ataque no había sido frontal. Venia de atrás, atrás de él, atacándolo a él. Solo a él.

Y se sintió un Pof.

Y fue algo inmediato, rápido e imprevisible. Pearl miro asombrada el lugar donde Steven debía estar y ahora solo estaba su gema, soltó su lanza y tapo su boca. Amethyst algo más perdida en sus emociones saco un segundo látigo y destruyo los cañones que estaban a su alrededor, aun sin procesar totalmente lo que había ocurrido. Ni lo importante que era.

Y otro Pof se sintió.

Y todo demasiado rápido, unas manos azules tomaron la Gem de Steven y corrió con una velocidad increíble incluso para las gems, mientras una figura baja y roja tomaba la iniciativa en destruir la pantalla de Peridot, mientras gritaba que jamás dejarían que la tierra fuera conquistada.

Y todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio, demasiado enorme y profundo, casi tan doloroso y pesado, que se podría cortar con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Y fue una lágrima solitaria que cayó de los ojos de Pearl la que reinicio el mundo entero.

Xxx

Comentarios abajo


	2. Fuerza e Inteligencia

**DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con él ni nada por el estilo. Solo espero que se diviertan y disfruten**

Si lees deja un comentario, bueno o malo toda crítica es constructiva.-

Xxx

Peridot gruño bajito. Los sistemas a su alrededor no paraban de alertar falla tras falla, aumentando el festival de luces y de pitidos molestos que señalaban los continuos errores de conexión. Y estas iban en aumento. Un tic en su ojo comenzó a manifestarse molestándola. Había perdido toda imagen del Kinder Garden. Era algo que esperaba, era parte de las probabilidades que había calculado, pero aun así le molestaba profundamente. Nadie toca sus cosas… y vive para contarlo. Y esas pequeñas molestias ya habían destruido demasiados juguetes.

\- ve a la tierra- volvió a murmurar demasiado molesta y con un tono demasiado irónico para pasar desapercibido-

Giro su sillón ultra tecnológico y apago los sistemas del Kinder Garden. Era obvio que esas Gems estaban destruyéndolo todo. Y una parte de ella se alivió. Apareció con sus manos una nueva pantalla algo más grande y verde que controlaba otros sistemas de respaldo. Había esperado acabar con aquellas rebeldes algo más rápido y fácil, pero ellas se habían defendido bastante bien para ser Gemas obsoletas.

La teoría de que hubieran de alguna manera neutralizado a Jasper comenzaba a cobrar fuerza. Sería algo que tendría que plantearse. Pero no ahora. En estos instantes su prioridad seguía siendo Rose Quartz. Había ideado miles de formas de neutralizarla y separarla de las guerreras, pero estas se habían defendido bastante bien… como le dolía admitirlo. Pero al final su última estrategia había dado resultado. Atacar a "Steven" sea lo que fuera que era, había sido acertado. Y lo había obligado a esconderse en su gema. Ahora debía recuperarlo. Y descubrir que era lo que permitía a Rose Quartz tomar esa forma que la hacía inmune a sus ataques tradicionales. Y para ello, debía dirigirse a la base de las Gems. El templo de la playa.

Xxx

-No hay tiempo- Ruby automáticamente había asumido el liderazgo de aquella situación- debemos atrapar a esa horrible gem- grito, para sacar de sus pensamientos a Pearl, quien aún no lograba reponerse del todo de lo ocurrido. La siempre perfecta y preparada Pearl, estaba desmoronándose. Sentía que el dolor de viejas heridas se manifestaba, casi incontrolable. Pero debía ser fuerte. Por ella. Su mentora, su guía. Rose Quartz le había confiado a ellas su hijo, y si se desmoronaba ahora, el simplemente….

Amethyst tomo a la más alta y la obligo a correr detrás de la pequeña y roja, sacándola abruptamente de sus negros pensamientos. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sus emociones. La siempre perfecta Pearl en el fondo era un fraude. Demasiado delicada y sensible para afrontar sus propios miedos. Ella prefería fingir que no existían.

Ruby continuaba corriendo y maldiciendo y susurrando. El dolor de ella era diferente, era angustiante casi cegador y eso la ponía más irritable de lo que solía estar. Al contrario de Pearl siempre mostraba sus emociones, se dejaba dominar por ellas, tanto así que en cualquier instante podría explotar sin razón alguna. Una bomba de tiempo de dolor y rabia que trataba de controlarse de alguna manera, más o menos racional.

-Sapphire está sola- murmuraba- debemos darnos prisa- susurraba mientras corría buscando la entrada al fuerte de la gema de Homeworld

Amethyst por su parte, aprovechaba de ir destruyendo todo vestigio de las maquinas del lugar. No quería arriesgarse a otro ataque… o a que otras gemas fueran creadas, en realidad ella tampoco tenía muy clara sus intenciones con sus acciones, pero no dejaba de correr y su látigo fustigaba todo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Siempre al borde del abismo, ahora comprendía que quizás lo que siempre considero su mayor defecto podría ser una especie de ventaja. Y por primera vez en muchísimos años sintió que había algo que le permitía contribuir al equipo. Una chispa se encendió en ella. Si continúo su labor destructiva algo más animada.

Porque ella era la que siempre se desmoronaba y caía, pero era la que más rápido era capaz de aprender de eso. Ahora que veía a Ruby y a Pearl tan perdidas en sus atribuladas emociones comprendió que eso la hacía fuerte, la capacidad de reconocerse imperfecta. Sonrió. Recordó cuando angustiada le preguntaba a Garnet que era lo que necesitaba para ser un aporte al equipo, y al final, la fusión le había dicho que el solo hecho de ser ella, la hacía perfecta. Porque ambas eran similares, eran centradas, de formas distintas y por motivos diferentes, pero las dos eran capaces de reaccionar ante sus emociones.

Pearl algo más compuesta corría detrás de las pequeñas. Sea lo que sea, Steven estaba dentro de su gema… o muer… no, no quería pensar en que lo único que mantenía de alguna forma a Rose viva hubiera….

Sus pensamientos obscuros simplemente se interrumpieron con el grito de furia de Ruby. La puerta de sus miedos se cerró nuevamente a cal y canto.

\- NO PUEDO VER – gritaba la más pequeña de las tres, mientras agarraba fuertemente su cabeza y caía de rodillas frustrada y completamente fuera de sí.

\- Cálmate- la zamarreo Amethyst, tomando improvisadamente el liderazgo- debemos encontrar la sala de control e iremos con Sapphire…, hazlo por ellos…

\- no lo entiendes- hablo la más roja, quien alzo su mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos y totalmente desesperada- ¡está sola!... sola… -murmuro, mientras tomaba sus rodillas y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho.

Pearl que no se sentía cómoda con aquella situación, retomo el completo control de sus acciones, respiro profundo y retomo el papel que le correspondía en el equipo. La que creaba los planes y sacaba de apuros al equipo. Concentro su vista en aquel lugar, buscaba ubicarse en ese laberinto oscuro y semi- destruido. Y lo reconoció. Gracias a s increíble poder de observación y memoria, pudo reconocerlo. Estaban en la entrada del cuarto de control. Habían llegado

Y con un gesto rápido y elegante invoco su lanza y con un determinado golpe en el suelo activo el antiguo mecanismo que daba lugar a la sala subterránea. Esta vez no se activó ninguna plataforma. Lo más probable que estubieran desactivadas. Las tres Gems se miraron y corrieron al interior, alertas, esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa. La incertidumbre era tremenda.

La bajada se les hizo eterna. Demasiado oscura, húmeda y fría. Casi como una pesadilla. Y sentían las tres que lo era, muy en el fondo lo era.

Xxx

Sapphire corrió tan rápido como pudo, la decisión de des- fusionarse había sido tan abrupta, pero necesaria. Aun sabiendo que en combate ella era incapaz de hacer nada… debían hacerlo, sacar a Steven del lugar era lo único que importaba y era muchísimo decir. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a ese pequeño. Lo amaban de una forma increíble, tan distinta al amor por Ruby, era un amor puro y lleno de sacrificios. Y ese lo era. Un gran dolor era separase pero Steven lo valía.

Cuando llego a la base de tele trasportación se volteó una última vez a mirar lo que dejaba atrás. Ruby destruía junto con Amethyst todo a su alrededor mientras Pearl estaba aún muy consternada en medio. Sabía que eran fuertes, a si q sonrió mientras todo se volvía luz.

Llego al templo, y se dirigió a las puertas del santuario interior. Ahí supo, que Peridot vendría a ese lugar. Y miro la gem rosa en sus manos. Aún tenía color y estaba intacta. Eso significaba que Steven estaba vivo. Pero quien sabe si podría regenerarse. Él era único en muchas formas. No podía decirlo ahora. No podía ver nada, estaba literalmente ciega, demasiadas variables y muchos caminos se abrían desde ese hecho en el destino. Tantos con infinidades de futuros… no. No era el momento de averiguarlo, ahora solo debía cuidarlo.

Miro la puerta y cayo de rodillas. Murmuro el nombre de Rose, y le suplico que abriera la puerta de su habitación. Si todas ellas eran capturadas, si todas las Gems caían en manos del Homeworld podrían forzar sus puertas, por lo que la única alternativa era esconderla en el cuarto de Rose. Y suplico y suplico. Así pasara lo que pasara, aunque todas murieran, ellas habrían ganado, porque jamás podrían invadir y capturar ese lugar. Jamás Rose ni Steven caerían en sus manos.

Un fuerte ruido en la playa le indico que Peridot ya había llegado… Y Sapphire solo pudo suplicar que Ruby estuviera pronto a su lado.

Xxx

Ruby estaba estresada, y por ende de muy mal genio. Sapphire estaba sola, y nadie en el universo podía entender la angustia que eso le causaba. Si estar des fusionadas ya era malo, saber que estaban separadas, en medio del inicio de una guerra contra un enemigo más poderosa que ellas… no, nadie podría saber la angustia que le oprimía su gema.

Pero a la vez necesitaban eso. Saber que pretendían las Homeworld que buscaban y que tanto habían hecho. Y la única forma era capturando a esa maldita gema verde.

Amethyst estaba concentrada en la punta de su zapato. No era muy buena en estas situaciones y con Pearl fuera de foco, no sabía qué hacer. Siempre hacia lo que quería, controlada de alguna manera por Rose antes y Garnet ahora. Pero no había nadie ahora que le impidiera hacer sus locuras. Y confiar en su sentido común era algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando llegaron, la sala estaba llena de nuevas máquinas y pantallas, todo muy diferente a la última vez que habían estado allí. Pero Peridot no estaba, y eso era lo único que les hubiera importado. El corazón de Ruby se detuvo y lo comprendió. Otra vez tan obvio que no habían podido adivinarlo.

\- Pearl- su voz era autoritaria y agresiva. La Gem pálida la miro, un poco sorprendida- revisa todo esto y luego destrúyelo. Amethyst vamos, debemos volver con Sapphire- y con un rápido movimiento dio la media vuelta y corrió a la salida.

\- hey- grito Pearl algo indignada- porque me dejan sola. ¡Que creen que está pasando!- se sentía demasiado ansiosa para estar sola. No podía aun controlar la idea de perder a Steven… simplemente no podía.

Amethyst miro a ambas gems y por primera vez el ser tan distinta y perceptiva le fue útil. Por qué en el fondo ella era capaz de cambiar, y ahora era el momento de tomar un lugar en la conformación que no solía ocupar. Debía de alguna manera liderar la situación. Y mientras Ruby ignorando a Pearl corría a la salida, para juntarse con su mitad, Amethyst se acercó a Pearl, tratando de ser lo más suave para que la blanca mujer comprendiera sin frustrarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-mira- murmuro, mirando nuevamente sus zapatos- tú eres la más brillante de todas. Si Peridot es inteligente tú eres un genio- tomo el brazo de la más alta, quien estaba totalmente pasmada por las palabras de su compañera de armas. Con ese gesto trato de transmitirle confianza. Y de forma casi increíble lo consiguió. Pearl la miro receptiva a sus palabras.

-ahora necesitamos que veas esto y rescates lo necesario, todo lo que sea útil tanto para Peridot como para nosotras. Trata de robar tecnología o esas cosas, que tú sabes, y luego destruyes el resto, para que nadie pueda volver a utilizarlo. Ni Ruby ni yo tenemos esa inteligencia, no podríamos siquiera distinguir algo de utilidad, solo vemos botones y cosas brillantes terminaríamos por hacerlo desaparecer todo, incluso lo que necesitamos.

La chica morada alzo la vista con una sonrisa boba, totalmente fingida, que buscaba darle tranquilidad a Pearl.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando en el templo, necesitamos fuerza no inteligencia. Y lo sabes.

Y la joven gema comenzó a corres detrás de Ruby

-es… espera- grito perla, con su brazo extendido.- Ustedes… pierden el control cuando…ya sabes- la mujer estaba asustada. Adivinaba cual era la urgencia de la fuerza pero temía que volvieran a perder el control.

Amethyst se volteo con una mirada tan decidida y seria que Pearl sintió un escalofrió recorrerla.

\- no esta vez. Tenemos una Prioridad, y esa es proteger a Steven.

Y dándole la espalda corrió, tras Ruby, para llegar lo antes posible al templo.

Xxx

Comentarios…. Bienvenidos sean


	3. León

**Primero que todo Steven Universe no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con él ni nada por el estilo. Solo escribo para efectos de entregar diversión a cada uno de ustedes.**

Segundo: Lamento la demora, pero debía ver "Keeping it Together" antes de seguir escribiendo. Así que después de ese episodio puedo decir que esta historia paso a ser una secuencia alterna de ese punto en particular. Tratare de no alejarme de la historia principal, al menos no lo suficiente para catalogarla como UA totalmente, pero mantendré mi idea hasta el final de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Tercero: muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, y espero que ustedes si leen esto dejen un comentario positivo o negativo, con toda libertad.

Y felicidades a los que sobrevivimos el segundo #StevenBomb, y vamos que se viene el tercero…

XXX

La hermosa playa, el hermoso sol, las olas rompiendo en la blanca arena y la pared del cerro que la cercaba y alejaba de las miradas curiosas del hermoso templo con forma de mujer y de la casa que estaba en su vientre. Todo era tan hermoso, pero totalmente fuera de lugar con la escena que se desarrollaba en ese lugar.

\- ¡Donde te escondes!- la voz fría y neutra gritaba, pero no era una pregunta realmente. Porque sabía dónde estaba su objetivo. Lo podía presentir con tanta seguridad que sabía que sus palabras tenían un receptor. Y eso marcaba aún más la sádica sonrisa de su verde rostro. La suave arena de la playa se encontrada marcada totalmente con unas huellas circulares que eran plasmadas por aquella especie de bola metálica con patas y que tenía sobre ella a una sonriente Peridot. Estaba demasiado segura de la victoria, tanto que ya podía sentir en su pecho el orgullo que sería informar al Homeworld que sin ayuda de Jasper había reducido a las rebeldes y que además había traído como regalo a Yellow Diamond a Rose Quartz.

Estaba tan feliz que disfrutaba torturando a las habitantes de esa cosa que tenían por base. Se paseaba lanzando rayos al aire y golpeando en la arena con su divertido juguete. No tenía apuro y hacia más ruido que cualquier otra cosa. Pero todo tiene su límite, incluso ese juego y las ideas de su futura condecoración. Decidió presionar la situación disparando un rayo de baja intensidad a la construcción, causando que este se remeciera y parte del techo cayera. Tenía demasiadas ganas de terminar todo de una vez.

En su interior una asustada Sapphire se encontraba escondida en la pequeña alacena debajo de la escala. Su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, tratando de ocupar la menor cantidad de espacio, tratando de hacerse literalmente invisible. Necesitaba que Ruby llegara luego. Solo podía pensar en ello y se sentía terrible por no estar preocupada de nada más en ese instante. Pero lo necesitaba no solo porque la amaba y no soportaba estar sola, lo necesitaba porque Garnet no era solo amor, era valentía. Porque ser una gema rebelde y además una fusión era difícil y Garnet era toda esa valentía que ahora no sentía. Las paredes de la casa retumbaron y polvo cayó sobre su cuerpo. Peridot estaba comenzando a destruir su hogar. Si seguía así quedaría atrapada bajo los escombros.

Suspiro y alzo el rostro. En ese instante todos tenían miedo. Pero Pearl, Amethyst y Ruby a pesar de ello no se quedaban estáticas ni se dejaban intimidar por la situación horrible que enfrentaban, no, estaban en el KinderGarden haciendo lo que podían para mejorar lo que ocurría. Suspiró. No podía ser menos. Era una Cristal Gem y debía demostrarlo. Volvió a suspirar y se armó de valor. Trato de hacerlo y lo consiguió.

Era pequeña, débil… quizás su gran valor era su velocidad y su intuición, o más bien su visión futura, algo más primitiva que la de Garnet, que solo le permitía ver indicios demasiado fugaces para darle reales respuestas pero seguían siendo suficientes para poder sobrevivir.

Con su nueva adquirida y algo frágil valentía salió de su escondite. En ese instante un segundo rayo impacto la casa y todo volvió a temblar, tan fuerte que la pequeña gema sintió sus piernas doblarse y cayo. Debía correr, alejar la atención de Peridot de ese lugar, o no habría un lugar para cuando Steven volviera. Por qué tenía la certeza de que eso ocurriría, o al menos eso quería pensar, pues era la razón para luchar, debía luchar hasta que Ruby llegara. Camino con paso firme a la puerta aunque en el fondo de su gema aun tenía mucho miedo.

Un fuerte ruido a su costado la asustó. Pero era simplemente el León de Steven.

-amigo- murmuro suave, mientras tocaba su melena. Era tibio- debes huir…

Pero el animal rugió y se inclinó en un gesto para que ella lo montara. La pequeña gema sonrió y monto al animal mientras agradecía no estar sola en ese decisivo momento. León miro decidido y con un rugido abrió un portal.

Al instante estaban en la playa detrás de la canica gigante.

-¡HEY¡- grito Sapphire- ¿me buscabas?- su voz sonó bastante menos firme de lo que le hubiere gustado, pero el grito atrajo la atención de la verde gema quien se volteó.

-Hola… murmuró mientras reía- que tenemos acá, una pequeña y débil piedra azul, una molestia sin duda.

Xxx

Ruby apareció en la habitación central de la casa. Un par de tablas yacían en el suelo, nada grave, pero en el estado neurótico de la gema, asustada y desesperada por su compañera sintió que era peor que encontrar todo derrumbado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al exterior donde se escuchaban ruidos y explosiones, esperando que el tiempo se detuviera para no ver que ocurría por una parte, pero con la otra deseaba que el tiempo fuera tan rápido que le permitiera estar junto a Sapphire en ese instante.

Abrió la puerta y vio la gran máquina de la gema del Homeworld que lanzaba rayos al leal León quien tenía sobre si a una animada Sapphire. Grito tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, y en ese momento como si pudiese adivinar lo que ocurriría a continuación el animal rugió con una increíble intensidad. Provocó unas ondas de choque bastante poderosas como para lanzar a Peridot un par de metros dentro del mar, y con un portal se apareció al costado de Ruby.

Solo fue un segundo y ahora estaba Garnet, nuevamente lista para el combate. El León rugió en un claro gesto que no abandonaría la batalla y la morena sonrió, mientras con sus manos acariciaba esa hermosa melena rosada.

-eres valiente- le dijo, y salto hacia la playa.

Cuando Peridot volvió a la arena se encontró con la Gema lista para defenderse. Esa era más fuerte que la otra, pero aun no lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir su máquina tecnológicamente superior.

-ahh jajajajajajaja- su risa algo descontrolada resonó en el lugar- no sacas nada con resistirte, mi misión está más que completa, ahora solo quiero que me entregues a Rose Quartz o a Steven sea lo que él sea y me iré, tranquila. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

Mientras hablaba golpeo a Garnet con uno de los dedos de su máquina tirándola a la casa. Cayo sobre el techo con tal fuerza que causo más destrucción de las que sus rayos habían causado.

-¡!ESTAS ACABADA!- grito mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de energía lista para destruir el templo entero. Pero algo ocurrió.

De los escombros una cosa salto con una agilidad increíble abalanzándose sobre ella. Un grupo de puños morados golpearon la nave, causando destrucción total de la máquina. Una especie de baba viscosa mancho el traje completo de la gem y parte de la hermosa playa.

-OH diablos nena- Sugilite miró a una atontada Peridot quien no entendia que pasaba. Todo había sido muy rápido y violento. Los lentes sucios y sus ojos molestos detrás de ellos, su terrible arma a un costado y la postura corporal de la fusión, agresiva y altanera, intimidaron con justa razón a la verde pequeña.

\- me has ensuciado completa, y has hecho cosas peores- la voz terrible de Sugilite demostraba que estaba molesta muy molesta. Peridot comenzó a correr a la vez que giraba sus dedos con la evidente intención de salir volando de ahí. Sin embargo un golpe certero con la devastadora arma de la fusión la aplasto en el suelo.

Lo último que sintió fue como era tomada por esas poderosas manos. La sonrisa animal descontrolada y salvaje paralizo a Peridot. La imagen de su recepción gloriosa en su planeta se borró con la misma facilidad con la que el miedo se apodero de ella

\- Nos vemos nena- rugió, mientras con una fuerza brutal la aplastaba entre sus dedos, hasta que se escuchó un POF.

En ese mismo instante la fusión perdió la estabilidad y tanto Garnet como Amethyst fueron separadas. La más pequeña camino y encapsulo a Peridot.

-nos vemos nena- volvió a repetir


	4. Gregory

**DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe no me pertenece, no quiero ni pretendo lucrar de él ni de sus personajes.**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: sobreviví al Steven Bomb 3…. Y ahora muero esperando los nuevos episodios. Lamento realmente la demora pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer… esto de tener vida.

Si les agrada lo que han leído, o les disgusta profundamente, da igual, puedes dejar tu comentario con toda confianza y eso me hará muy feliz. Siempre que sea con respeto, toda opinión cuenta.

XXX

Las olas reventando con una suavidad hipnótica, el sol alumbrando el lugar y ellas ahí. Tan estáticas como su base, inmóviles seguían de pie, en medio de la playa viscosa por los fluidos de la canica de Peridot. Los restos de la nave refulgían con la luz como si fueran las monedas de un tesoro pirata maldito. Amethyst miró por última vez la verde gema que tantos problemas les había traído, ahí encerradas en su burbuja. Eso le impediría regenerarse, eso la sacaba del juego, dejando solo a Malachite. Suspirando, envió a la verde gema al templo y suspiro. Todo había ocurrido con tanta rapidez, su mundo entero se había derrumbado y reconstruido en menos de una hora. Pero ahora estaban ahí. Quietas y demasiado desorientadas.

Garnet suspiró y se acercó a la morada. Una mano se posó en su hombro y Amethyst.

-Gracias- murmuro, con una voz serena y orgullosa pero sin mirarla. La pequeña volvió su vista a la fusión con una gran duda en sus ojos. Garnet seguía mirando el horizonte. Recordó a Rose. Marcas de un gran líder eran guardar secretos, proteger a tu equipo y reconocer sus cualidades. Ahora comprendía lo difícil que era tener el coraje para ser humilde.

-hoy creciste mucho, Amethyst, supiste como mantener el control en una situación difícil e impredecible. Lograste mantener la calma allá. Mientras Ruby y Pearl estaban fuera de control e incapaces de pensar con coherencia. Supiste adaptarte y eso es algo que nos cuesta a las Gems. Nuestras vidas largas nos hacen lentas. Creo que ahora entiendes que si eres capaz de mucho más de lo que tú misma crees. Fue una situación difícil, lo sé, pero fuiste valiente.

Amethys-t sonrío. Si estaba feliz. Pero cuando su mirada volvió a la playa todo se esfumo.

-Creo que deberías ir al templo, y ordenar la casa- murmuro

-¿y tú?- Garnet en realidad no preguntaba. Sabía lo que haría.

\- alguien debe decirle a Gregory lo que está pasando ¿no?

XXX

La oscura guarida era alumbrada por las luces centelleantes de las múltiples pantallas y botones. Todo con un lúgubre color verde, le daba un aspecto siniestro y macabro. La humedad era sofocante y el aire estaba enrarecido. No es que necesitara respirar, pero era totalmente anti higiénico. Las condiciones eran propicias para la formación de micro organismos de varios tipos que solían vivir en aquellas condiciones.

Pearl sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Y no por el hecho de pensar en esas bacterias, si no por lo que sus ojos veían y lo hubiese hecho si tuviera algo en su cuerpo ilusorio. Pero como no ingería ningún tipo de alimento, nada iba a salir de ahí.

Tomo todo lo necesario con algo de repugnancia y destruyo el lugar con asco, rabia y frustración. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Todo demasiado negativo, por lo mismo le dio gusto descargarlo de esa forma. Era necesario avisarle a las Gems lo que había descubierto. Pero no podía saber cómo se lo tomarían. Especialmente Garnet. Pero eso no era tema ahora. Primero debía volver, asegurarse que todos estuvieran… bueno vivos.

Salió lentamente de lo que quedaba del refugio de Peridot y cada paso se le hacía más y más pesado. Quería volver a su hogar, a la alegría de la monotonía y las situaciones predecibles. Podría adivinar que Garnet usaría todo su potencial para poder saber de Steven. Podía adivinar que Amethyst estaría a su lado en silencio, tratando de entender, pero apoyándola un poco. Hoy había descubierto que era débil, y necesitaba de las chicas para sentirse fuerte. Dependía de las dos, para ser la perfecta Pearl. Eso la molestaba un poco, pero tampoco se sentía fuerte como para cambiarlo.

Casi sin notarlo llego al transportador. Cerró los ojos y apareció en su hogar.

XXX

-Como estuvo todo allá- Garnet estaba sacando unos palos que estaban obstruyendo la entrada al templo.

Pearl la miró, y recorrió el lugar semi destruido, y su rostro se llenó de pánico.

-No te preocupes, fue Sugalite- dijo la morena mientras seguía limpiando los escombros. Perla hizo un gesto algo vago con la mano y comenzó a ayudar. En cosa de un minuto, Garnet estaba sentada en el sillón mientras Pearl siguió la limpieza sola. Le gustaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Peridot?

\- en el templo-

-¿Amethyst?- barrer los escombros y el polvo la hacía sentir que de a poco recobraba el control de la situación. No solo era limpiar físicamente era ordenar sus ideas y su mundo entero.

-Con Greg- respondió Garnet. Guardo silencio. Estaba esperando que Pearl hablara. Pero algo le decía que debía esperar a que la bailarina sola explicara lo que había encontrado.

Pearl siguió con su orden y Garnet respetando eso. Fue de la nada que la blanca joya comenzó a hablar.

-Peridot, estaba trabajando en el KinderGarden. – se detuvo con la escoba en sus manos y dándole la espalda a la fusión- pude determinar que intentó alguna clase de contacto con el Homeworld, pero no sabría decirte si ha existido respuesta de ello. Al menos no hay registro de que haya ocurrido.

Garnet alzo la mirada. Era evidente que eso no era todo

Pearl suspiro y se fue a sentarse a su lado

-ellas estaban experimentando- continuó. Su voz era suave y calmada. – sobre fusiones Garnet.

La morena se tensionó de forma evidente

-logre encontrar parte de nuestras compañeras caídas, aquellas que no habíamos encontrado… están enterradas, unidas a la fuerza

Garnet se levantó y con furia golpeo la pared de sus espaldas.

-La fusión es un acto libre, es una elección… como han podido-

-Garnet…. – Pearl trataba de hablar sin embargo Garnet la ignoró.

\- Como han podido. Jamás han aceptado la fusión, siempre ha sido un tabú, un acto prohibido y morboso, porque ahora quieren hacerlo, investigar sobre eso, y aún más a la fuerza. Para ellas es un castigo… ¿es que acaso eso quieren? ¿Quieren castigar a todas quienes lo las apoyan y usarlas como armas sin compasión? ¿Hacerlas sufrir obligándolas a fusionarse y enviarlas como señuelo en sus batallas? ¿Hacerlas morir dolorosamente?

-No sé si hayan sacado algo en concreto. Todo lo que sé es que hay restos de Gems, Garnet, pero no tiene conciencia ni pueden formar cuerpos completos, son solo trozos, pedazos de brazos manos y ojos...

-¡CÁLLATE!- Pearl bajo la vista y se enfocó en sus manos, enredadas en su regazo. Era duro para Garnet y lo sabía.

-escucha- continuo – debemos encontrarlas, debemos rescatarlas y sacarlas de ahí, encapsularas y encontrar la forma de separarlas y curarlas lo sabes. No puedes perder el control de esa forma, no ahora, no al menos como están las cosas.

La morena se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente. Era cierto. Ya tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Peridot y sonsacarle toda la información posible. Pero ahora había otras prioridades.

La pequeña Pearl se levantó, y continúo con la limpieza. Garnet continuó pensando. La paz comenzaba a retornar, cuando la puesta se abrió con un estruendo. Greg con los ojos llenos de furia y temor parado en el umbral. Amethyst a su lado con la mirada gacha.

-donde está mi hijo- por su tono, quería una respuesta inmediata.

Las tres Gems se miraron. Ninguna tenía una respuesta a eso


	5. Solo el destino

**Disclaimer:** Steven Universe no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo busco un poco de diversión en mis lectores.

IMPORTANTE

Nota de la Autora: Recuerden que es una historia paralela a "Keeping Together" por lo que utilizo momentos de ese capítulos y los siguientes, solo intento re diseñar la historia. Por lo mismo cuidado con el posible Spoil que pueda existir.

Además tome algunas ideas de los comic's oficiales de Steven Universe. Si bien los creadores dicen que esas historias están a un segundo nivel de lo canónico, creo que complementa muy bien la historia animada.

XXXX

\- ¿Y que se supone que pasara ahora? – Greg estaba sentado en el amplio sillón. A su lado Garnet miraba el techo, mientras Amethyst fingía, bastante mal, una despreocupación muy lejana a su estado mental real.

Pearl terminaba en ese instante de preparar una pequeña tetera con te de hojas, con pequeñas notas de jazmín. El olor inundo toda la habitación, provocando que todos se perdieran en esa sensación por un instante. Era agradable tratar de ignorar la horrible realidad que enfrentaban.

-Veras- hablo Garnet, lento y seguro- no podemos saberlo. Si Steven fuera una Gem completa, simplemente se regeneraría. Pero Steven es humano también. Y un humano tarda mucho en curarse….

-cuando logra curarse- completo la idea Greg. Amethyst le había dicho la clase de herida de Steven. Y él estaba tranquilo, simplemente porque no podía asumir la idea de que su hijo, su hijo querido y amado pudiese…

XXX

Podía sentir el calor rodeándolo, fundiéndose con él. Podía sentir una luz rodeándolo, pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Podía sentir como lo rodeaban, pero no podía sentirlo realmente. Era como estar disuelto en una luz. Era como ser sal en un vaso de agua. O más bien una partícula consiente en medio de la nada.

Era una sensación algo extraña. Sentir que eres todo y a la vez nada, rodeado de una serie de emociones e ideas. Pero había algo de familiar en ello. Un recuerdo profundo en su conciencia comenzó a tomar forma. Un recuerdo tan antiguo, que era compartido, olvidado en la lenta conciencia de su propio ser. Y pudo formarlo. Solo una vez antes su mente había fluido en esa sensación. La vez en que su madre había renunciado a su forma física para que el naciera.

XXXX

-Lo que no puedo entender- continuó Pearl, disipando las ideas negativas- es porque Garnet no puede ver que ocurrirá.

La morena frunció los labios, se acomodó las gafas y hablo.

\- no puedo ver el futuro en sí mismo, solo tengo el mapa- Amethyst tomo su tasa de té y la ingirió completamente.

-lo extraño es que al buscar este punto…. Todos los caminos del destino llegan a él. En todo futuro probable Steven era herido. Y desde este punto nacen solo dos caminos. Un mundo con Steven y otro sin él. No sé qué ocurre en la habitación de Rose, pero sea lo que sea, solo hay dos opciones. Y ambas dependen de ellos.

XXXX

-Steven….- esa voz, la conocía. En los videos que alguna vez había visto. Era su madre, lo sabía, lo intuía y lo deseaba.

-Steven….- cerró los ojos y se imaginó entre sus brazos. Lentamente esa idea comenzó a crear una realidad. Poco a poco la forma de Rose Quartz fue formándose a su alrededor, cobijándolo.

\- ma… mamá… - murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no existían labios, ni voz. Era una idea que en ese lugar tomaba forma.

-Steven. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

El muchacho sintió fluir sus recuerdos. Y de todos ellos dos se presentaron con fuerza. Uno en donde era herido en el Kinder Garden. El otro, cuando en busca de un libro había entrado, junto a Garnet a la piedra de Pearl. (n/a: referencia al comic's de SU)

\- estoy en mi gema- murmuro, y sintió mucho miedo.

\- Si Steven. Nuestras gemas son en realidad nuestras mentes. La conciencia, aquello que nos hace seres pensantes. No sé si vivos, realmente. No crecemos ni nos reproducimos. Esa es la definición de ser vivo. Nacer Crecer reproducirse y morir. Es maravilloso ser un ente con vida.

Steven sintió una especie de interferencia en sus ideas. Eran las ideas de su madre, donde ella descubría un ser vivo, se maravillaba de la capacidad de alegrarse por una nueva vida, de llorar por la muerte, la magia de las emociones, de aprender, de conocer a alguien, de amar, de ser herido, de llorar, de reír. Todo era un torbellino de emociones. No sabía si podía soportar eso, y sintió angustia.

-pero si podemos morir, eso nos hace un ser vivo- Steven sentía ahora miedo. No sabía de qué ni porque, pero la incertidumbre comenzaba a manifestarse y eso le daba miedo. En ese lugar todo lo que pensaba y sentía se exacerbaban de una forma agradable pero a la vez molesta. Sentía que nada tenía sentido.

-Sientes eso por que no le has dado forma a tu mente.

-¿Qué?

Rose rio. La misma risa que mil veces se había imaginado cuando hablaban de ella. La misma risa que el mismo tenia, aunque lo ignoraba.

-en este instante ambos somos solo recuerdos y conciencia. Steven. Si deseas volver, debes entender quién eres, que quieres y darle forma a ello. Solo si lo consigues podrás formar tu cuerpo físico. Le darás forma a la luz, con una gema en su interior, una gema que es tu mete y conciencia.

XXXX

Pearl se levantó indignada. Greg quedo paralizado y Amethyst trato de comprender.

-¡Tu sabias que Steven sería herido!- Pearl gritaba. Greg miraba a Garnet como si jamás la hubiese visto antes. Amethyst trataba de hacer funcionar su cerebro.

\- ¡Lo sabias, y aun así lo llevaste a la misión!- Pearl estaba descontrolada. Greg se había levantado sin saber si golpear a la gema o exigirle una explicación. Amethyst razonaba, era obvio que Garnet jamás trataría de dañar a Steven.

-¡No lo entienden!- contesto la morena, mientras su puño formaba un guante brillante y golpeaba la mesa de centro. Todo quedo destruido. La tetera voló lejos y el té caliente fue a caer sobre Pearl. Greg se volvió a sentar. Si él amaba a su hijo, esas rocas espaciales también lo hacían. De una forma más grande y compleja de lo que él, con su infinito amor de padre podía entender.

-más te vale tener una explicación a tus palabras- dijo el humano, mientras miraba a la gema con un rastro de odio que jamás creyó sentir.

-¡era inevitable!- el grito de Amethyst los asusto a todos y tubo la capacidad de volver a bajar la tensión del lugar.

Garnet rio. No había notado en que momento la gema purpura había madurado tanto, y se hizo una nota mental de confiar un poco más en su juicio.

\- efectivamente- contó Granet- en cada futuro Steven era herido y se recluía en su gema. En uno, Peridot nos atacaba acá, directo en la base y era herido por el láser de su canica gigante. Justo en su cabeza. No creo que un humano sobreviva eso. En otro, Steven y Greg eran atacados en la gran rosquilla. Steven es herido defendiéndolo. En otro llegábamos al kínder garden y Steven es separado del grupo. Es atacado por Peridot por un rayo de sus manos, y es capturado como gema. No importa dónde o con quien este. Siempre resultaba herido. Solo trate de elegir el destino donde las heridas fueran las mínimas, para darle una mayor oportunidad a su parte humana.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Greg suspiró. Quizás ser Garnet no era tan fácil. Debía ser terrible ver todo aquello y aun así tener que decidir cuál era la mejor estrategia. Cerro los ojos y agradeció en el fondo de su ser no tener la capacidad de ver el futuro, aunque mil veces lo había deseado antes. Ahora pensaba que era una maldición.

El sonido de un teléfono celular los desconcertó a todos. Debajo del cojín del sofá donde se encontraban, el celular de Steven, en la pantalla, "Conny Llamando".

Greg tomo el aparato y contesto mientras ponía el altavoz. Creía que si alguien debía explicarle a la niña lo que pasaba, debían ser las chicas. Sin embargo no fue necesario.

La voz de Conny sonaba agitada y aterrada. Apenas contesto la llamada comenzó a hablar

\- Steven, estoy en el hospital con mi madre, ¡debes venir!. Llegaron unas criaturas…. Steven tienen unas piedras en su centro, no tienen pulso, pero son intento de seres… es decir… son manos y piernas pegadas. ¡Jamás he visto algo así!. Debo irme pero ven, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

El sonido del tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada.

Todos en la sala se miraron. Eso no era nada bueno.


End file.
